You touched my tralala
by SlytheringSnake
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke sparring on the field, everything normal...but what's this? Songfic no jutsu! And just what song is it exactly! Sasunaru! first songfic


**a/n: umm, I just want to say that this is my first, I repeat, first! Sasunaru songfic…um as a matter of fact, I haven't even read a songfic before so…yeah -nervous chuckle- aha ha –sweatdrop- so don't be so harsh! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! That's right I own every single bite of my delicious fishcake! Oh the character? Of course not! If I owned the character…well… –evil laugh-****oh, and I also don't own the song…Gunther does…I think…**

XxX

Naruto and Sasuke had been sparring when it happened.

Suddenly, Naruto somehow caught Sasuke off-guard and landed on top of him. Thinking fast, Naruto had pinned Sasuke down, and Sasuke panicking, did the only thing that came to mind.

"Song fic no jutsu!" He shouted out. Suddenly, he and Naruto found themselves on a big green field with flowers.

_**"Oh, you touched my tralala."**_ Sasuke sang. Naruto whirled around and stared at him with wide eyes. _**"Mmm, my ding ding dong."**_ By now Naruto was really scared and freaked out.

"Ok! Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, panicked. But Sasuke just kept on walking closer.

_**"Oh, you touched my tralala."**_ He said in his deep voice. Suddenly, Sakura and Tenten appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started singing too.

_**"La! LA la la! La la la! La la la la la la!"**_

_**"Mmm, my ding ding dong."**_ He finished while Sakura and Tenten were still singing. Suddenly they stopped and a blushing Naruto was staring at Sasuke.

_**"Deep in the night,"**_ He sang, walking closer, _**"Are you looking for some fun?"**_

"H-huh?" Naruto stuttered.

_**"Deep in the night,"**_ Sasuke kept on singing, walking closer still, _**"Are you looking for some love?"**_

"What the heck?"

_**"De-de-de-deep in the night, Are you looking for some fun?"**_ He sang while he stroked Naruto's face. Naruto slapped his hand away.

"What the heck teme?!"

_**"Deep in the night," **_Sasuke sang, stroking Naruto's face again,_** "Are you looking for some –bleep-?"**_

Naruto blushed a deeper shade of crimson, but an irresistible urge to sing took over him at that moment. He pointed to Sasuke.

_**"Don't tease me! Just please me."**_ _What the heck am I saying?!_ He thought, panicked, but he kept singing, _**"I want you to be my love toy!"**_ At this, Sasuke smirked. _**"Come near me, don't fear me! I just can't get enough of you boy!"**_

_**"Oh, you touched my tralala."**_ He sang while Sakura and Tenten started singing again in the sidelines.

_**"La! La la la! La la la! La la la la la la la la!"  
"Mmm. My ding ding dong."  
"La! La la la! La la la! La la la la la la la la!"**_

"_**Oh you touched my tralala. My ding ding dong.**_  
_**"Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun."**_ Sasuke sang again leaning down to sing in Naruto's ear. _**"Deep in the night, I'm looking for some love."**_  
Then Naruto started singing again.

_**"Don't tease me! Just please me! I want you to be my love toy! Come near me, don't fear me! I just can't get enough of you boy!"**_

Sasuke just smirked again_**, "Oh, you touched my talala."**_

_**"La! La la la! La la la! La la la la la la la"**_

_**"Mmm my ding ding dong."**_

_**"La! La la la! La la la! La la la la la la!"**_

_**"Oh, you touched my tralala, mmm my ding ding dong."**_

Surprisingly, Sakura sang next, _**"Ding ding dong!"**_

Then Sasuke sang again, caressing Naruto's hair this time, _**"Mmm My ding ding dong." **_Then the whole process repeated itself again. And Naruto found himself slowly liking it. Sasuke would slowly trace his lips across his jawbone, occasionally nipping at it.

When the song ended, Naruto found himself in the training grounds again, still on top of Sasuke, pinning him down. Except that, after the song…the position was the most awkward that they could've found themselves in at that moment in time.

"Gah!" Naruto yelped, jumping off of Sasuke. Sasuke meanwhile, looked a bit dazed. Then Naruto smacked him across the head, feeling a twinge of pride at being able to do it considering him and Sakura always did that to him when _he_ did something stupid. This counted too…right?

"What the heck, Teme?! You just _had_ to pick that stupid perverted song?!" Naruto yelled at him. When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto decided to hit him again.

"Teme! I'm talking to you teme! Answer me!" Naruto then turned around to look at him, not even glancing at him since the jutsu for fear that the Uchiha would be laughing at him.

What he saw surprised him more than anything.

It was an Uchiha Sasuke (uncharacteristically) on the ground, passed out, with blood pouring out of his nose.

_The end!_

_XxX_

**a/n: Ok so that was it! I know the real song is a **_**lot **_**longer! I know but I was too lazy to type out all of it –sweatdrop- hehe for those of you who don't recognize the song…Good for you! This means you're not perverted like me! ^_^ don't worry, that's a good thing (I hope)! Lol but the song's name is You Touched my tralala by Gunther! **

**Review!! ^_^**


End file.
